


漫漫迷途 (Long Lost by CanineKitten)

by iamclx



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 原作向, 处男受, 慢热, 无视700, 有车 - Freeform, 浪漫, 纠结
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamclx/pseuds/iamclx
Summary: 作者摘要：“佐助希望鸣人能放聪明点，哪怕就那么一次，让他一个人呆着，鸣人却越靠越近。他在看到鸣人眼中的决心时本该意识到鸣人又要做蠢事了，但他没有意识到。所以鸣人吻他时，他震惊到忘了发火。”这是一个佐鸣互相回避他们对彼此的心意直到退无可退的故事。情节预警：原作向，无视700。开头有鸣雏描写，后文佐助x其他人提及，樱作为gay蜜戏份很多。有佐助获赦回到木叶情节设置，有烟酒安眠药摄入描写，鸣人比较主动，处男受，纠结又慢热。请确定能接受以上所有设定再看。译者预警：意译为主，自娱自乐，欢迎抓虫。lofter更新比较快，ao3会在每章翻完后再更。





	1. 旧石

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Long Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483852) by [CanineKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/CanineKitten). 

> 开头有情节需要的鸣雏描写

Is it too late to come on home

Are all those bridges now old stone

Is it too late to come on home

Can the city forgive, I hear its sad song

  
‘Long and lost’ by Florence + the machine

* * *

他们的第一次是场灾难。

和她躺在一张床上时，鸣人没有料到自己感觉不到任何欲望。他可以亲吻她，拥抱她，抚摸她……

但除此以外……就没有别的了。

她感觉非常陌生。虽然他的确很喜欢她，他们已经约会了五个月，拥抱过无数次。他吻过她的嘴唇，她的脸颊，她的额头，她俏皮的鼻子。他的手指曾经穿过她柔顺的长发，他喜欢那种在指间留下的芬芳触感。他以为他爱她，某种程度上也的确如此。

可是现在，他俯身看她微红的脸颊和低垂的长睫，却无法更进一步。简单来说：他毫无性致。他不知道该怎么跟她说，不想让这个漂亮女孩觉得她没有吸引力。只是他迟钝的身体毫不配合。一点感觉都没有。

“鸣……鸣人君？”她声音很轻，因为紧张又开始用敬称了。

他低下头，无法直视她的眼睛。

“对……对不起，雏田。”他说，“我不知道自己是怎么搞的。不是你的错……你很美，只是我……我也不知道什么原因……发生了什么……我可能有什么毛病吧。”

他从她上方退开，不再保持那尴尬的姿势。她用被单紧紧裹住自己，把身体藏起来。看得出来他伤她很深。

“对不起。”他喃喃着，捧住她的脸。

她回避他的视线，脸色通红，将落未落的眼泪打湿了睫毛。

“我不想伤害你，”鸣人轻声说，“但我也不想骗你。雏田，是我的错，懂吗？不是因为你。你可以去和其他正常人在一起，是我……不正常。我身上有哪里出了问题。真的对不起，雏田，是我的错。”

雏田扭过头去， 想挣开他的手。

“鸣人，求求你……”她低声说，“……你走吧。”

* * *

“你最好给我解释清楚！”

鸣人不明白樱为什么那么怒气沸腾。

“等等，小樱……！”他躲开她的怪力拳，“等一下！我什么都没干啊！”

“你什么都没干？！”她居然更生气了，“今天中午我和雏田一起吃饭，她突然就对着汤哭了起来！你告诉我是什么原因！”

鸣人僵住了，没能躲过袭来的下一拳，被打飞到街道另一头的墙上。樱大步流星地走到他面前，把他拎住领子提起来。

“我知道你有时候是个笨蛋，但笨也该有个限度。”

她摇晃他，但鸣人毫无反应。樱似乎开始意识到有什么不对劲，把他放回地上，松开手时他有点没站稳。

“所以？”她问道，“你做了什么？”

“小樱，这不关你的事。”

“……你说什么？！”

“这是我和雏田之间的事。”他迈步离开。

樱没有追他。

十天后，鸣人和雏田正式分手了。

* * *

【一年后】

“喂，佐井！”

走在街上的佐井停住脚步，等鸣人追上他。

“鸣人君，你好。”

“你有看到小樱吗？”鸣人问。

“她正和佐助在一起。”

“……佐助？”

“对……她听说他回来就第一时间跑去他那里了。”

“他回来了？！”

“鸣人君不知道吗？真奇怪，我还以为你们关系很好。”

他说话时表情无辜到鸣人不知道他是不是故意的。

“你什么时候知道的？”

“今天早上。”

“你怎么不告诉我？！”

鸣人逼近佐井，几乎都要脸贴脸了，佐井毫无反应。

“我以为你已经知道了。”

鸣人气呼呼地：“好吧，所以他在哪？”

“鸣人君为什么觉得我会知道？”

鸣人有种捂脸的冲动：“算了。我先走了。”

他不等佐井答话就离开了。

他直闯卡卡西的办公室，卡卡西还是一副若无其事读着书的样子。

“你为什么不告诉我？！”

“鸣人，我正忙着呢，有什么事你可以先在外面等等。”

“你没告诉我佐助回来了！”

“有这个必要吗。”

“当然有！”鸣人双手在卡卡西的桌上一拍，“你明知道我一直在等！”

卡卡西叹气，慢慢放下书。

“鸣人，他不希望我告诉你。”

鸣人抿紧了嘴唇。

卡卡西把书放回口袋，坐在椅子上向前倾身。

“他已经做出了明确选择，”卡卡西说，“也许你该接受了。”

鸣人抱起双臂。

“告诉我他住哪。”

卡卡西深深叹气，身体后仰。

“你明知道我不能披露别人的隐私。”

“我又不是其他人！”

“那也不行。”

“只是想在他离开之前见见他都不行吗。”

“鸣人，我爱莫能助。”

鸣人冲出办公室，跳到房顶上，像无头苍蝇般跑了一会儿，他突然想到了什么，停住脚步。他坐了下来，开始集中精神收集自然能量，几分钟后他进入仙人模式，搜寻感应佐助和小樱的查克拉，很快就找到了。

他朝那个方向跑去，没几分钟到了一片僻静的居所，公寓大楼毗邻着木屋，条件并不是很好，房屋简单窄小，鸣人熟悉到不行的两个人就站在其中的一栋楼旁。

佐助看起来令人心痛地熟悉又陌生。远远望去，他好像瘦了一点，微乱的头发长了些，穿着磨旧的衣服和斗篷，风尘仆仆，明显是刚回来。

樱站在他面前，手指紧张地绞着裙摆。就在鸣人注意到这一点时，她奇怪地控制住自己的动作，一副努力要装成自信满满的样子。

她这模样令人觉得有些痛心，鸣人知道她其实是个自信到甚至有时会变得可怕的女孩。“他们不适合。”他突然产生了这样的念头。他本来就不愿想象他们在一起，虽然过去几年他不再频繁想起，也许是因为他有了雏田。可是现在……看见他们在一起，他产生了一种灾难性的负面情绪。

正当他忍不住要从藏身的屋顶一跃而下时，樱突然垂下了头，几乎要缩进她的壳里，抓紧裙子的手似乎要把它撕碎。她看上去震惊、受伤而难以置信。佐助摇了摇头，说了些什么，樱似乎要哭了，然后突然转身跑开了。

鸣人跳下来，大步走向佐助。

“发生什么事了？”他充满情绪的声音有些颤抖，牙齿咬紧到近乎疼痛。

佐助转身看着他，表情一如既往的冷淡。

“那是我的台词。”他毫无起伏的声音低沉。可恶地沉。鸣人几乎都要忘了那声音是如何搅动他的内心。

“为什么你无论在不在都会弄哭小樱？”

“我只是实话实说。”说着，佐助转身背对鸣人，向最近的那栋建筑门口走去。

“喂！”鸣人喊道，而佐助毫无反应。鸣人追上他，拦在他面前：“你为什么不让卡卡西告诉我你回来了？”

佐助叹气摇头。

“怎么了？”鸣人有种忽略了什么重点的感觉。

“因为这个。”佐助绕过鸣人。

“‘这个’是什么意思？”

“你骚扰我，站在我家门口问一些蠢问题。”

这句话成功地让鸣人闭上了嘴，令佐助有足够的时间逃进屋里，砰地关上了门。

“我才没有骚扰你！”鸣人朝紧闭的屋门大喊大叫。

公寓二楼的一扇窗打开了，有人朝他丢了一只鞋，咆哮着要他闭嘴。鸣人嘟着嘴跑走了。

* * *

他在附近的公园找到了坐在秋千上的樱，她垂头盯着地面，已经没在哭了。

“嗨……”鸣人小心翼翼地打招呼，担心她会因为被他目睹脆弱时刻朝他发火。

然而她抬头看向他时，努力挂上了一个苍白的笑容。

“嗨，”她说，“我只是……灰尘掉进眼睛里了……”她揉着红肿的眼睛，吸了吸鼻子。

“小樱……我都看见了。”

她忧虑又迷惑地看着他。

“他不该那么对你。”鸣人轻声说，“但我还是觉得他不适合你。”

樱猛地一甩头。

“别瞎掺和你不了解的事。”她的手紧紧抓着秋千的摆链。

“我明白，但是……看到你这样我很难过，如果我能做些什么就好了。”

樱长久的沉默令鸣人几乎有些不安。

“鸣人，”她还是不看他，声音里带着难以分辨的奇怪情绪，“你并不是真的爱我，对不对？”

鸣人僵住了，字面意义上地觉得内心冻结起来。他没有答话，也不知道该说什么，不知道她是什么意思，不知道她想表达什么。

她转头望向他，脸带泪痕，湿润的眼睛睁得大大的，仿佛受惊的动物。

“我一直在思考，”她说，“我们……三个人。思考我们彼此间的感情。”

鸣人不发一语，一动不动。樱继续说。

“我一直把你当成兄弟。小时候我觉得你又笨又烦，还总是妨碍我和佐助。之后我渐渐爱上了你……纯洁的那种。”

“我也爱你。”鸣人说。

她微微笑了：“我知道。”

“但你刚刚说……”

“我的意思是说你的感情并不是恋爱。”

“你怎么能这么说？！”他变得有点生气。

樱叹气，表情像是在和一个孩子说话。

“因为我知道。”

鸣人皱起眉，她看起来那么肯定，但她凭什么肯定？她又不是他，怎么会知道他的感觉！

“我想了很多，”樱说，“在大战和……所有那些事之前。”

鸣人知道她想说的其实是“在佐助发神经之前”。

“然后我意识到……你们俩都不是真的爱我。”樱垂下头，也许是为了掩饰眼泪。鸣人赶紧走上前抱了抱她。

“别傻了，”他低声道，“我爱你，佐助也是，不过是用他那种清奇的方式。如果他一点都不爱你，他一丢丢都不会在乎你的。即使他威胁说要杀了我们，也没有真的下手，明明有那么多机会。”  
他的话并没有安抚到樱。

“但——但他是真的要杀我，”樱啜泣起来，“要不是你救了我，我现在已经死了！他甚至连眼睛都不会眨一下！”

樱痛哭失声，鸣人开始觉得担心，抱紧了她，拍着她的背。当她终于平静了些时，他试图找话安慰她。

“小樱，你知道那时候他状态不对。”

“但他就那么看着我，”她喃喃道，“眼神非常清醒。虽然他状态不对……但他知道自己在做什么。他是真的想除掉我。”

樱又开始哭。

“但即便如此，”她在抽噎中继续说，“我还是爱他！我是有多蠢？为什么会难受成这样？我不过是想要爱情而已……就那么难吗？”

鸣人不知道该说什么，只能抱紧了樱。他从来不知道她是这样想的，她的心情会这样沉重……这样复杂。他突然意识到自己从没尝试去了解她，去探究她的感受和想法，也并没有和她谈过心。他们只是在斗嘴，或是为思念佐助而闷闷不乐……

“我明白了。”鸣人喃喃。

樱湿润的脸颊蹭在他的肩膀上，把他的外套都弄湿了。

“你是对的，”他继续道，“我的心情……从来没有像你形容的那样过……除了……”他没能说完，心跳仿佛缓慢了下来，近乎停止。

他深吸一口气，控制住自己的情绪。

樱吻了吻他的侧脸，退开了。

“现在都没关系了，”她说，“我终于能放下他了。”她露出一个充满勇气的笑容，抹去脸颊的泪痕。

鸣人搜索枯肠想要对她说点什么。他想声讨佐助伤害了她，想告诉她一切都会好起来，想对她道歉，即使这并不是他的错。

樱拍了拍他的脸颊。

“我本来以为我能爱上你。”她露出一个别扭的悲伤微笑。

鸣人睁大眼睛，微微倾身，但樱一只手按住他的肩膀制止了他。

“我最近思考的东西实在太多了，可能对爱情的盲目追求至少给我上了一课，这世界并不是绕着我和我的感情旋转的……也不是绕着你和你的感情旋转的。有时候我觉得，鸣人，你甚至并不明白你自己的感情。”

鸣人皱眉，他不明白樱为什么会觉得她比他更了解他自己。

“你想的话……我可以——”樱伸手按住他的嘴。

“嘘。”她拍了拍他的脸颊。

“是因为我不够好吗？”他问。

樱摇了摇头，她的眼睛看起来又要蓄泪了。

“不是，”她轻声说，垂头看着自己的手，手指交握着，“以前我从来没有把你放在心上，真的对不起……那又会是另外一个故事了。但现在已经太迟了，我们都……变了。”

鸣人抓住她的手：“我没有变过。”

她摇了摇头，但他很坚持：“我还是一样，永远遵守和你的约定，只要能达成你的愿望……”他顿住了，意识到她又开始哭。

“不要，”她低声喃喃，“不要再说了，鸣人，我受不了了。”

鸣人不明白。他只是想告诉她，她对他很重要，他不明白为什么她要哭，也不明白为什么她不愿意听。对他来说一切都很简单。

她的手放在他肩上。

“是我的错，”她说，“我心里明明已经有预感，他不可能成为我的，但越是得不到越是想要。”她握紧鸣人的肩膀。

“你能再答应我一件事吗？”

“任何事。”鸣人说。

“答应我们永远是朋友。”

鸣人想要抗议，她严肃地看着他：“你承诺过的。”

他噘起嘴：“不公平。”

她轻轻晃了晃他：“答应我，我们这份感情永远不会变质。至少，能够一直互相支持。”

鸣人严肃地点点头。

“我答应你。”

* * *

猛烈的拍门声令佐助从断续的睡眠中醒来，以可怕的精确呼应着脑中跳痛的节奏。他呻吟着把头埋进枕头底下捂住耳朵，然而无济于事。

“佐助！”传来鸣人那讨人厌的声音。

佐助又呻吟了一声，这次有点恼怒。他还是起床算了，头痛成这样根本睡不着。他坐起身来，床就铺在客厅里，这间公寓小到不存在卧室，只有一块起居空间，一个小拐角用作厨房，以及一个橱柜大小的洗手间。卡卡西现在能给他的仅此而已，本来应该按照失去的族屋补偿他，但因为他已经有两年半没回木叶村，这些都还没来得及处理。卡卡西承诺过会尽快解决，但在那之前，佐助只能将就。

反正他也不在乎，这么一块地方已经够用了。他揉了揉脸，忽略每一点动作都会带来的阵痛。他皮肤发紧，眼睛发痒，嘴唇发干，舌头发木，只能走进洗手间，往脸上扑了点冷水。早知道该去买些止痛药。

他往客厅走的时候已经忘了鸣人这回事。四下一片安静，他并没有反应过来其中的不同寻常。丢人的是，他也没有听到鸣人从窗户进来的声音。

发觉鸣人就站在房间里时，他惊讶地顿在了洗手间门口。鸣人把空酒瓶放回唯一的那张桌子上，探究地凝望着佐助。

佐助很快恢复了自持。

“你的礼仪还是这么差劲。”

鸣人耸肩：“窗户开着。”

“一般人不会觉得这是邀请。”

“忍者又不是一般人。”

佐助叹气：“你想干嘛？”

“我干嘛非得想干嘛？只是说说话不行吗……”鸣人张望着想找个地方坐下，但屋里只放了矮桌和衣柜。

“鸣人，你什么时候才能学会放弃？”

鸣人席地而坐，手撑着下巴。

“我的字典里没有放弃。”

“别又给我开始说教，”佐助警告他，“我不吃你那套。”

鸣人看起来完全没被他打击到。嘛，又不是没经历过更惨的。

“不请我吃点什么吗？好饿，我可是客人。”

“你要是真饿得不行，碗柜里还剩了点灰。”

“哈？你这比我还差劲吧……”

鸣人还是跑去厨房的碗柜里搜刮了，佐助翻找着他的烟，点起一根抽了一口。

“你这儿还真的只有灰啊，”鸣人一边说着，一边顿在了厨房门口，“你什么时候开始抽烟的？”

佐助听得出来他努力装作不在意，却装得很拙劣。

“可别告诉我樱走了，又来了个你。”

鸣人皱起眉。

“你也不需要那么强硬地赶走她吧。”他说。

佐助耸肩：“她听不懂暗示。”他走到窗边，坐在垫了垫子的窗台上。从这里望去，木叶村的景色非常……有限。这正合他意，无名的灰色建筑如同监狱般将他包围。

他这片刻的宁静非常短暂，鸣人慢慢走过来，坐在了他身边。个人空间被简单粗暴地入侵令佐助有点恼火，但他什么也没做，只是冷淡而冷漠地凝视着窗外。

“那个，”鸣人说，“我们好久没有一起做点什么了。”

佐助吐出一口烟，浑不在意正喷到鸣人脸上。“我们本来就没一起做过什么事。都不是自愿。”

鸣人挥开烟：“自愿不自愿都不是重点，我是说既然你好不容易回来了，我们可以一起去做点什么好玩的事……”

“比如说？野餐？还是至死方休的决斗？”

鸣人抿紧嘴唇。

佐助转回窗外，把烟吐进寒凉的空气里。

“算了吧。”

“……我们可以打演习战。”

佐助扭头看他，唇边带着一个嘲弄的微笑。

“努力不杀掉对方？我觉得不太现实。”

鸣人清澈而诚挚的眼睛里带着明显的沮丧。佐助突兀地移开目光，他在鸣人身边时往往会感到愤怒和……那算是什么呢，嫉妒？他不确定，只能隐约记起多年前，在他离开木叶村以前，他对鸣人发泄出的恼和……恨。意识到现在自己的心情已经完全不同了，他的肩膀放松了一点。现在他只是……心情改变了。

他按熄了烟，呼出一口气。

“好吧，那就演习战。”

鸣人有那么一瞬间的震惊，随即咧开嘴露出一个灿烂的笑容，从窗台一跃而下。那种可笑的欢喜几乎让佐助想要反悔了，他微微叹气，不知道自己到底是抽了什么疯。

* * *

即使只有一条胳膊，佐助在体术上依然完爆鸣人。

“你作弊！”鸣人控诉道，他滚了一身灰， 仿佛暴跳的猫鼬般弹了起来。

“少丢人了，”佐助说，“我赢你还需要作弊吗。”

鸣人几乎气到冒烟：“怎么这样！你明明只有一条胳膊！”

“我过去几年可没闲着。”

鸣人呼出一口气，准备重整旗鼓：“好吧，那再来一次。”

佐助甚至没给他恢复平衡的时间，不等鸣人有机会跑开就迅速冲到他面前……不过鸣人本来就没打算跑开，他另有计划，稳稳站在原地，觉得这肯定不在佐助的预料之中。

佐助的拳头仿佛铁锤般落在他的肚子上，鸣人顿时有点后悔。但他并没有软倒在地，而是紧紧抓住佐助的胳膊，扰乱他的平衡。佐助的步子只是略有不稳，但已经足够鸣人一脚绊进佐助腿间，胳膊肘直往他脸上捣。佐助背朝下摔倒在地，抬手捂住流血的鼻子，鸣人用膝盖压住不让他起来。

“哪有忍者会冲着脸来？”佐助嘶声说。

鸣人耸肩：“反正我赢了。”

“你作弊。”

鸣人正要叫他别那么输不起，佐助突然揪住他的肩膀，将他抛摔在地，扭身压在他身上，那只完好的胳膊按住他的气管，鸣人只能挣扎着吸气想朝佐助大吼大叫。

“你想玩阴的，咱们就来阴的。”

佐助突然坐在鸣人胸口，用膝盖将他的胳膊锁住，鸣人低吼着想把佐助拱下去，脸上却被指关节击中，他疼得眼冒金星，但还是心心念念着反击。他努力想把佐助甩开，却没有成功，只挣脱了一只胳膊，抓住佐助向他再次袭来的拳头。他把佐助往边上一扯，终于挣脱，扭过身体压住他。

佐助想挣开他的钳制，但只有一只胳膊，又被牢牢困住，他只能用上腿。鸣人不打算给他这个机会，佐助一翻身就有可能用关节技翻盘，他不想冒这个险，所以他只是强制用身体不让佐助双腿并拢。佐助挣扎着想要解放被鸣人压制的那只胳膊，鸣人只是压得更紧了。

“这样够阴了吧？”鸣人声音还哑着。

佐助在他身下依然紧绷，鸣人也没有放手。他想多享受一会儿在战斗中按倒佐助的耀武扬威感，毕竟他已经期待很久了。

他能感觉到佐助的心脏在胸腔里砰砰作响，他急促而沉重的呼吸吹拂在他脸上。他一低头就能望进佐助的眼中，这才突然意识到这个姿势有多暧昧，他的脸距离佐助不过几厘米。

佐助突然一动也不动，凝视着鸣人的视线令他觉得暴露了什么……他瞬间有些担心佐助是不是能读他的心。他知道自己刚刚在想什么了吗？还是察觉到了他胸口的悸动，四肢的紧绷？还是说他的表情又一览无余了？

他甚至没有意识到自己倾身凑得更近了，直到一个毫无起伏又充满兴味的声音就在他们身边响起。

“我都不知道你们俩这是在打架还是在交配。”佐井说。

鸣人像被蛰了一下般迅速从佐助身上闪开。

“鬼才会像你这样偷偷靠近别人好吗？！”鸣人朝佐井吼道。

“抱歉抱歉，”佐井说，“我一开始还以为你们在打架。”

“就是在打架！”鸣人非常激动。

佐助平静地站起身来，拍打着衣服上的灰，就好像完全没听到佐井的话。

“好吧，”佐井说，“你说是就是。”

“本来就是！”

佐助径直走开了。鸣人看了看他，又看了看佐井，再看了看他，又看回佐井。

“我们没有……”

佐井挂上了他的招牌假笑：“鸣人，你说了算。”

鸣人呻吟着，跑去追佐助。

“他经常乱讲话，”鸣人追上佐助时解释道，“社交障碍。”

佐助一言不发。鸣人担心他是不是生气了，还是说他觉得佐井是对的……觉得自己在占他便宜之类的。鸣人咽了口口水。真的有吗？这念头吓到他了。

像是有意要证明自己的男子气概，鸣人猛地一抬胳膊用力撞了一下佐助的肩膀，弄得佐助一个趔趄。佐助瞪了他一眼，鸣人笑得一脸无辜。

“抱歉，我，那个……我不是在占你便宜。”

佐助只是抬起一边眉毛。

“就是，”鸣人清了清嗓子，“刚刚佐井说的话……你没那么觉得吧？”

“你有那么觉得吗？”佐助问道。

这可能才是关键。

“当然没有！”鸣人叫道，“只是演练而已！又不是什么奇怪的事！”

“那就行了。”

鸣人没再说话，佐助也没有，两人在默默无言中分开了。

* * *

“是不是有什么不成文的规定，男人和男人之间必须要保持，像是……一臂长的距离？”

樱耸了耸肩：“没听说过。我只觉得男人有时候会害怕亲密接触，以至于有点好笑。”

“没错！我就是这么想的！”鸣人说。

樱给了他一个奇怪的表情，抬起的眉毛像在说“你是不是有病”。

“话又说回来，”她说，“男生毕竟是男生。”她继续调配着药剂。

鸣人靠在墙边：“你会不会觉得怪怪的，嗯……要是……”他的声音越来越小。樱望向他，以为他会继续说下去，但他沉浸在自己的思绪里。

“我听说你和佐助……打了一架。”她说。

“不是打架，”鸣人说，“是演练。你听佐井说的？”

“对，他还说……”她犹豫了。鸣人想等她说完，但她没有继续。

“他还说什么？”

樱耸了耸肩：“只是说你们看起来……嗯……很享受。”

鸣人不知道这是原话，还是含蓄版的。

“我们只是演练而已。”他嘟囔着。

“嗯嗯，”她说，“演练……挺好的。”

“小樱……佐助之前对你说了什么？”

她差点没拿住手上的药瓶。

“哦，没什么……就是……你想得到的那种。”

“那个……他是不是叫你离他远点？”

“……没用上这么多字。”

“那个混蛋佐助，”鸣人怒道，“他至少可以温柔一点吧。”

“没关系了，”樱说，“鸣人，你不懂，被干脆利落地拒绝，总好过……不切实际的希望。”

她说出口时仍然有些抽噎。

“……我懂的啊。”鸣人喃喃。

樱用袖子擦了擦眼睛。“我……对不起。”她说，“你让我一个人待着吧，我要工作了。”

* * *

佐助醒来时觉得身上又粘又脏。他回到家时已经差不多是早上，刚爬上床就瞬间睡着了。乏善可陈的性，不过是满足需要而已，这副躯壳所带来令他最为厌恶的东西，就是无法遏止的肉体欲望。少年时他总是能够控制住自己，不会像现在这样受到侵蚀。在孤独的旅行中，他好歹找到了解决的办法。

他坐起身，手指捋了捋头发。那个游女很爱扯他的头发，他的头皮还在隐隐作痛。他努力不去想太多。毕竟这并不是解决问题的最好方法，他也从没想过自己会在木叶村……在家乡做这种事情感觉错得离谱。可是昨天……他不知道昨天是怎么一回事，在和鸣人的演练之后……可恶，为什么偏偏是鸣人，在他身上点了那把火。

通常在那样的演练之后，他会累到一点精力都不剩下，更别提什么欲求不满。与鸣人的那场却截然相反。最后他只能让步，肉体的需求是他再如何努力仍然无法控制的。

但他觉得恶心。

他洗了个热水澡，温度高到近乎惩罚，心里才终于好过了一点。走进客厅时他只在腰间围了一块浴巾，随即错愕地发现鸣人就坐在窗台上。鸣人抬起头时瞬间瞪大了眼睛，目光在他低悬的浴巾徘徊。佐助有种突如其来的暴露感，但他没打算遮住自己，只是站在那里，直到鸣人的目光与他相对，蓝色眼睛里旋转着混乱的情绪，主要是困惑。佐助只是有点怀疑地凝视着他，有那么一秒钟，他几乎觉得是自己的想象……因为那怎么可能……鸣人刚刚是不是在吃他豆腐？

鸣人站了起来，看上去有点慌张。

“我关窗是有原因的。”佐助一边说着，一边尽可能随意地转身背对鸣人，无视自己想要拿衣服穿上的急迫心情，而是找出了烟。他不打算轻易放过鸣人，既然没脑子地闯进来，就得承担后果。

“我……我……”鸣人结结巴巴，“我只是……我想……”

佐助点了烟，恹恹地抽了一口。

“可恶……我……我得走了……”鸣人慌乱地说着，跳出窗户，他的离开就和到来一样突然。

* * *

鸣人不知道自己在往哪跑，直到终于站在自己的公寓门口，他进屋关上门之后开始用后脑勺撞门。刚刚是怎么一回事？他只是稍微判断失误了一下，下一秒就变成了他在吃佐助豆腐！佐助从浴室出来的时候他整个人都傻了……就在他纠结着这算不算侵犯隐私的时候，面前突然就冒出来一个几乎是全裸的佐助……不是说他没见过不穿衣服的男人，澡堂里到处都是，只不过……他从十二岁起再没见过那样的佐助，那以后他们都变了很多……天哪，佐助也变太多了吧……

鸣人又开始拿头撞门。笨蛋，笨蛋，笨蛋……

* * *

佐助回到木叶村已经有一个星期，而卡卡西还没有帮他找到房子。佐助有种预感，如果他不去催，事情就不会有任何进展，但他真的不怎么在乎，反正外游的报告他已经送到了。应木叶的要求，佐助每三年必须回村报告一次。鉴于他的过往历史，为了保证他的忠诚，只对他适用的规定。

既然报告已经送到，他也没有再待在木叶的理由，只是卡卡西坚持要他留到搞定新住所之后，否则下次回来问题依然存在。佐助不情不愿地答应多留几个星期。他不知道这几个星期该做什么，最后决定用来计划下一次出行，买来地图研究，找出最佳路线和优先的目的地。他有许多计划，不缺想要去的地方和想要做的事情，只要能够离开这个地方……

天色已晚，他坐在房间里矮小的桌边，身周摊开着地图和卷轴，听到窗口传来声音。他抬起头，本以为是一只鸟或是一阵风，却发现窗户打开了，一个橘色的身影坐在窗台上。房里唯一的光源就是桌边的阅读灯，虽然光线暗到看不清脸，但毫无疑问那就是鸣人。

他有一周没见鸣人了。佐助还是没想通那天发生了什么，鸣人为什么要没羞没躁地偷看他，仿佛他是什么波霸女郎一般。显然鸣人爱看的不是或者说不仅仅是那种东西。鸣人朝他大步走来，站在桌旁，表情严肃，佐助预感到了些什么。

“听说你要走了。”鸣人说。

“是你缠着卡卡西告诉你的吧，我明确和他说过别告诉任何人。”

“为什么这么着急？”

佐助抬眼看向鸣人：“因为我想，因为我可以。”

鸣人在桌子对面倾身：“我知道你总有一天要走，但为什么这么匆忙……”

佐助把注意力转回地图：“我回来木叶的唯一原因是每三年要报告一次，除此以外的时间，我只希望离这地方越远越好。”他继续在一张地图上画线，边角处写下笔记。

鸣人坐了下来。

“但是……未来呢？你将来会怎样？会不会总有一天要停下来？找到什么人……”

鸣人停住话头，佐助意识到他是觉得自己说太多了。佐助抬眼发现鸣人正盯着他看，被他发觉的瞬间，鸣人移开了视线。

“你如果想在我面前隐瞒什么，得先做好表情管理才行。”佐助说。

他惊讶地发现鸣人的脸蓦地羞成一片深红。

“我……我才没……没想隐瞒什么。”

佐助放下铅笔。“是吗？那你上次怎么突然急着从我这里跑掉？”

鸣人破天荒地没有反驳。

佐助摇了摇头，又拿起笔来：“如果没别的话要说，你可以走了。”

鸣人没有走，抬手挡住了桌上的纸，阻挠佐助的工作。

“我想和你聊聊。”他说。

“聊什么。”佐助的视线从鸣人挡在他纸上的手转向鸣人的脸。

鸣人回避着他的目光，这很不寻常。

“我……我在想……”鸣人皱着眉头，“想之前……你离开的时候……我非常想你。我本来以为这很正常，因为小樱也在想你……但是小樱喜欢你，而我……”

鸣人的声音越来越小。

佐助不再看鸣人：“我没空听这些废话。”

“等……等一下……”在佐助握起笔之前，鸣人急忙抓住他的手。

佐助僵了一下才甩开鸣人的手。

“鸣人，你到底想干什么，”他说，“你到底为什么一直要纠缠我？为什么就不能离我远点？”

鸣人整个人呆住了，眼睛瞪的大大的，有那么一瞬间，佐助几乎觉得顺着那道目光他可以一直望尽他的灵魂深处。

“我不知道，”鸣人的声音居然很冷静，“也许我只是个笨蛋而已。”

“的确。你就是个白痴。”

佐助本以为这就是告别了。他希望鸣人能放聪明点，哪怕就那么一次，让他一个人呆着，鸣人却越靠越近。他在看到鸣人眼中的决心时本该意识到鸣人又要做蠢事了，但他没有意识到。所以鸣人吻他时，他震惊到忘了发火。


	2. 三周又三日

【一周前】

鸣人这几天想了很多，主要是关于佐助，但又不完全是佐助……不是作为他想要打倒的死对头，不是作为他倾心相待的朋友，也不是作为激励他进步的奋斗目标……

这些都不是。鬼知道是怎么回事，他开始想佐助的肉体。他一想起佐助，脑中浮现的画面就被一个半裸滴水的佐助占据，别的一片空白。如果画面再加上声音……他打了个哆嗦。完蛋。

他到底在想什么，这可是佐助！

佐助。为什么？怎么回事？！

他几乎要困死在自己的脑袋里，再不想个办法就要走投无路了。得找人聊聊，而他能想到的唯一一个对象，他有信心的唯一一个对象，是小樱。

* * *

他找到樱时，她和井野、雏田刚逛完茶店。雏田满脸通红地低着头，把脸藏进头发后面：“你……你好，鸣人君。”她细声细气地打了个招呼，随即对井野和樱说，“我要走了。”就朝其他方向跑走了。

井野瞪了鸣人一眼。

“不管你对她做过什么，”她说，“一定很恶劣。”

说完她也离开了，走的时候撞了一下他的肩膀。

鸣人盯着地面，本以为樱也会是一样的态度，没想到她走向他，握了握他的手：“不管发生了什么，我想你都不是故意的，你虽然有时候笨笨的，但不是坏人。”

鸣人只能点头，他向前弯腰的时候，所幸樱明白了他无声的请求，伸手抱了抱他。

“我想和你聊聊。”他低声说。

他们去了樱的家里，这还是鸣人第一次来到这间进行精心布置的小公寓，窗边挂着褶边窗帘，到处都用鲜花花瓶点缀：窗台、桌子、柜子……一年前她不顾父母的反对搬出来独自生活，他们希望她结婚了再搬家，可她已经厌倦了等别人给她一个家。

事实如此，继续等待佐助的回应只是在浪费时间。

“你打理得真好。”鸣人敬佩地感叹，他自己的公寓家具少得可怜，和这里一比几乎像间空屋子。

“你要吗？我可以送你一些百褶窗帘。”樱憋着笑。

“哈，哈，哈。”鸣人干笑回应。

樱泡好了茶，和他一起坐在沙发上。

鸣人吞吞吐吐：“那个……那个啊……雏田她……”

“你用不着跟我解释，”樱说，“你是对的，这事不该我来管。”

“不不不，是有关联的另一件事……就是，我们分手……是因为我……”鸣人吞吞吐吐，“我对她木有兴趣……”

“……哈？”

“我不，就是那个……不能……呃……”他顿了一下，“她很好看……但吸引不了我。”

樱皱起眉：“为什么？我还以为她的……资本，会很受男生欢迎。”

“呃，那个……我并不会受到她女性特质的影响……”

他鼓起勇气瞄了一眼樱，她瞪着眼，嘴巴微张：“什么……你是说……你……”她晃了晃头，“你要说的和我在想的是不是同一件事？”

鸣人不安地蠕动了一下。

“可是……可是……我还以为……你不是一直追在我后面吗……然后又和雏田约会了半年……”

“我本来以为我喜欢女孩子，”鸣人说，“也许我只是……不知道真正喜欢上一个人是什么感觉，只是周围的人都这样，我不想再被当成异类……也许一直以来我都喜欢某个人……但自己都没有意识到。”

他偷看了樱一眼，她看起来整个人都傻了。

“你是不是……开始和人约会了？”

鸣人摇头：“不，不算吧……”

“是男的吗？你……喜欢男人？”

好在樱的语气好奇多过恐慌。

鸣人结结巴巴地：“呃……我……”

樱坐近了些：“你爱上谁了吗？”

鸣人摸着后脑勺：“呃……爱？我也不知道……”

“你爱上一个男的了吗？”樱几乎是尖叫了。

鸣人忽然从座位上弹了起来：“我不……我自己都不明白，”他说，“我不知道。”

樱抬头看着他：“抱歉……”她说，“我太激动了。”

她看起来像是拼命克制住自己问更多问题的冲动。

鸣人挠头：“我只是想和人聊聊……因为我……不知道该怎么办……”

樱的表情充满同情：“来坐下。”她拍了拍身边的沙发。

鸣人跌回座位上。

樱对他伸出双臂，让他的头靠在她的肩膀上，鸣人不禁有些惊讶。在彻底放弃她之后，他反而得到了一直渴望的爱和关注，多么讽刺。突然间，他领悟到自己也从来不是以那种方式喜欢小樱，他既不想亲近她也不想亲吻她……不像他对……佐助那样。

他猛地坐直，把脸埋进了掌心。

“怎么了？”樱问道。

“没什么……”

天啊，他彻底糟糕了。

* * *

他和小樱聊了很久，不止是他自己的感受，还包括她的生活、她的工作和将来的计划，以及她在工作时遇到的某个长得还可以的男人。他们彼此间小心翼翼回避的唯一话题是佐助，每每言语间有所涉及，樱整个人就有些紧绷，而鸣人则变得惴惴不安。

离开她家以后，他走在回家的路上，心里总算好受了点。虽然没有完全恢复……他还是不知道该怎么办，但至少有个人可以聊聊天，即使无法向她坦白真正的问题所在，也聊胜于无。

* * *

梦终于开始影响到他的日常生活。最近他每晚每晚地梦见佐助，肉体交缠的黑暗梦境里充斥着欲望与绝望。他本来并不怎么做梦，要么很快就忘记了梦的内容，要么总是熟悉的场景：一望无际的冰冷荒野，窃窃私语的人群，灼烧的痛感……但他从来没有经历过这样的梦，满头大汗地惊醒过来，下腹紧绷着挥之不去的渴望，手掌底下那苍白皮肤的柔软触感还残留在记忆里，就像一切都真实发生过。然而他醒来时总是孤身一人。

连卡卡西都说他最近看起来心不在焉，也许因此他才会提起佐助打算要离开，也许他猜到了鸣人的郁郁寡欢是由于还有话要和佐助说。他不知道小樱有没有向卡卡西透露些什么，让他想想办法。就算有，鸣人也不会觉得奇怪。这办法确实起效了，鸣人总算有所行动。他其实并不知道自己该对佐助说些什么，也不知道再次面对佐助时他还能把秘密保守多久，他只知道不能什么都不说就任由佐助离开。

鸣人在夜里造访佐助的住处，距离上次见他已经过了一周。根本没打算敲门，他径直选择了窗户。佐助嘴上说着讨厌擅闯打扰，窗户却大开着，他不费吹灰之力就通过窗户落入房里。

但他进窗的那一刻就后悔了。屋里光线晦涩，而佐助望向他时眼睛漆黑深邃……像在那些梦里。

鸣人有点紧张，他把汗湿的掌心在裤子上擦了擦，走向佐助。他没有坐下，只是站在那里俯视着佐助，而佐助面无表情地回望他。

接下来的整个对话就好像灵魂出窍了一般，他不停地说漏嘴。“为什么我要问安顿下来的事？”“是不是太明显了？”“他在追问我？！”

那双明慧的眼睛隐藏了太多秘密。也许佐助早就知道了，已经看穿他在想什么……那又怎样？反正佐助又要走了，这一走又是三年。他有什么好怕的？

可就在他们嘴唇相触的那个瞬间，鸣人才反应过来自己犯了大错。佐助完全没有料到他要做什么，他并不会读心。这个荒腔走板的笨拙的吻让鸣人几乎不确定这还算不算吻，短促到他根本不记得到底是什么感觉。

他们就这样呆呆对望着。佐助总算不再面无表情了，他看起来震惊又难以置信。

“那个……对不起。”鸣人整个人是僵硬的。

佐助突然起身，冲进浴室摔上了门。鸣人只是愣愣地看着。

他从来没有这样后悔过。

* * *

佐助努力平复呼吸。

这是在搞什么鬼……

他往脸上扑了点冷水，让自己从震惊的心情冷静下来，手撑住洗脸池，凝视着镜子中的自己。深黑色的眼睛里带着慌张。

他扭过脸，尽力平复心情。

事情发展超出了掌控，他本来从鸣人眼神举止的蛛丝马迹中预料到了些什么，但没想到他居然会亲他！那个白痴的脑袋里到底装了些什么？

估计什么都没装。这才是问题的关键。

他又等了五分钟才出去（腿还有些发软），而鸣人早已离开了。

* * *

【一周后】

佐助试图把精力都放在面前的卷轴上，但满脑子都是还有多少天才能离开这里。他收到消息，再过不久新屋子就会准备好，他答应过等正式搬家以后再走。鸣人已经差不多有……一个星期没来了。佐助努力不去想他，但无济于事。继续留在木叶只会让他失去自控力，他得离开，越快越好。

他把铅笔丢到卷轴上，揉了揉眼睛，有些挫败，今晚是什么事都干不成了。他需要做点什么转移注意力。酒不在考虑范围内，那只会加深孤独感。除非喝到失去意识，这才是他恰好需要的。

他叹了口气，按着太阳穴。他其实知道自己真正急切想要的是什么，然而……在鸣人那么做以后……一切都变了，他也不想放纵自己。他就那么坐了一会儿，内心挣扎着，但他的身体不受大脑的控制。明知道会后悔，他还是下定决心，穿上鞋离开了公寓。

* * *

鸣人心不在焉地搅着杯面。他彻底搞砸了，不仅佐助和小樱的关系一落千丈，他现在又彻底毁了和佐助之间本就岌岌可危的友情。七班的一切回归到原点，除了佐井，他看起来依然一副心情很好的样子。“至少现在你有了丰富的经验。”他不知道的是鸣人的经验丰富过头了。

鸣人低头看还冒着蒸汽的汤，兴致缺缺。他突然没了食欲，叹了口气，拿起杯面站起身，下一秒差点惊掉手里的碗。有人就站在客厅里，就站在他身后，在他不知道的时候不知道站了多久。他花了几秒钟才反应过来那是佐助。

“你干嘛，吓我一跳！”鸣人嚷嚷。

佐助大步走近鸣人，近过头了，脸色阴郁。鸣人有点想退开，但克制住了这股冲动，只是无意识地把杯面像盾牌一样举近胸口。

“你到底想干什么？”佐助问。

鸣人皱起眉，呃……这不是他的台词吗？

佐助似乎并没有在等他的回答，他抓住鸣人的衣领，把他拉得更近了：“你有什么毛病？你当我们是什么？你怎么能这么蠢？！”

鸣人皱了皱鼻子。

“你喝多了？”他问。

佐助眯起眼睛。我没有。”他低吼道。但否认毫无意义，浓厚的酒气已经出卖了他。

“就有！”鸣人说，“你喝昏头了吧！”

佐助收紧了抓住他衣领的手指，鸣人不得不踮起脚。

“可恶，”他呻吟道，“放手，佐助。”

“你太嚣张了。”佐助嘶声。

鸣人爆出一声笑。“从你那里听到这个词真搞笑。”他丢下了面碗，抓住佐助的手，掰开他的手指，终于又能踩回地面上。

他本来以为总算可以拿话反驳佐助了，没想到情况又变了，他堪堪躲开迎面袭来的拳头。

“搞什么……！”他避开踢来的一脚，想要滚到一边，可是佐助的动作太快了，喝醉的人怎么还能这么敏捷。他扑到鸣人背上把他按在了地板上。趁手臂还没被抓住，鸣人扭动着想要脱身，但佐助用体重压制住他，毫不让步。

“混蛋，快给我住手，你醉了！放开我！”鸣人吼道。

佐助只是扭住他一条胳膊紧紧锁住。

“到底什么白痴会到处亲人的？”佐助说。

“我不知道，”鸣人咆哮，“我也不知道好吗？！”

“你凭什么生气？我才有权力生气！你一时头脑发热就把一切都搞得乱七八糟！”

“你先从我背上下来，我们能像成年人一样好好说话吗？！”

佐助发出一声嘲弄的哼笑，但总算松开了对鸣人的钳制，站起身来。鸣人爬起来拍了拍衣服，这才想起刚刚被他丢下的拉面已经在地上淌了一大片，心里哀叫了一声。

谢谢你了，宇智波佐助混蛋。

“你真是个讨厌鬼。”鸣人说。

佐助没有理他，跌跌撞撞地在餐桌边的椅子上坐了下来，呻吟着把脸埋进掌心。

“这一幕太有纪念意义了，”鸣人一边说，一边去橱柜找了块抹布，盖住地面那滩汤汤水水，“你醉得连站都站不稳了，还想着要把我打一顿。”

鸣人走到水池边倒了杯水，端着杯子走向佐助，泼在他脸上。佐助骂了一句。

“你来是想干什么？”鸣人问。

他坐在了桌子上，因为佐助把他唯一那张椅子给占了。佐助向后仰靠在椅子上，湿透的刘海紧贴着侧脸和额头，看起来几乎有些阴沉。

“你真是烦死了。”他说。

“我知道，”鸣人说，“你来就是为了说这个？”

“我来是为了让你知道我有多生气，”佐助似乎心情好了一点，他皱着眉头，问道，“你为什么要那么做？”

鸣人没想到他会问。“呃……我……”佐助干嘛那么专注地盯着他？连眼都不眨一下。

“我也不知道，”鸣人耸肩，“没过脑子。欲求不满？”

佐助哼了一声。“你甚至用那种眼神偷看我。”他眼睛里那是什么表情？是好笑吗？

鸣人脸有点热。“我才没有。”他低声咕哝。

佐助直直地盯着他，几乎让人有些拘促。鸣人斜眼瞪了回去，他其实并不擅长这种事情。佐助先移开了目光，赢了这场瞪眼比赛他几乎觉得有点骄傲。

“你是我认识的人里最白痴的。”佐助说。

“闭嘴啦。”鸣人怒道。

佐助摇了摇头，那是……在笑吗？“你居然亲了我。”

“别太受宠若惊了，不要告诉我这是第一次有人敢亲你那张冷脸。”

佐助并没有被激怒，反而带着笑意：“是你自己的经验之谈？还是说……没经验之谈？”

鸣人涨红了脸扭过头去。可恶……为什么佐助是这种戏谑的状态？一定是因为酒精。要是知道佐助喝醉了会变成这样，他肯定得早点找机会把他灌倒。遗憾的是佐助就算醉了依然思维敏捷。

“等等……那天不是你第一次亲我。怪不得你一直追着我不放，原来从学校就开始暗恋我了吗。”

“那是意外！！”鸣人气得大喊，推了佐助一把，他们双双滚倒在地板上，鸣人的手卡着佐助的喉咙，佐助则大笑着，仿佛此刻就是他一生中最快乐的时候。鸣人既恼火，又有点开心，如果玩笑意味着佐助心情不错，他其实并没有那么介意。

他按着佐助的力道想必是放松了，才会让佐助突然间把他推倒在地上，翻身压住他。鸣人有些惊讶，呆呆地看着佐助，而佐助对他笑得很得意。是他的想象吗？佐助好像靠近了些。他一定表露出来了些什么，他的眼睛根本藏不住任何事情，因为佐助突然直起身来，表情里的愉快消失了。

佐助叹了口气，整理了一下他的披风。他依然穿着旅行时的衣服，已经旧了，褪成一种深灰色。鸣人猜他是用来遮住断了的那条手臂。

佐助试图站起来，却危险地摇晃了一下，呻吟着跪住，紧捂着胃部。

“你想吐吗？”鸣人警觉地问，他不想地板再加上呕吐物，“去浴室。”他一边说一边想把佐助拉起来。

“我没事。”佐助说着，又弯下腰来。鸣人不再理会他的否认，把佐助拉进浴室，不等他他吐干净不放他出去。

“你可以在这过夜。”等佐助看起来终于好一点了，可以说话了，鸣人这才开口。

“我要回家。”佐助虽然这么说，却依旧待在浴室地板上一动不动，鸣人就干脆自作主张把佐助拖进了卧室。鸣人把佐助推倒在床上时他微弱地抗议了一下，然而一分钟后便沉沉睡去。

* * *

佐助带着宿醉过后通常会伴随的头痛醒来。他觉得暖和过头了，什么东西覆盖在他身上。他的第一反应是难道在游女那儿过夜了，顿时有些烦心，以前他从没醉成这样过，什么都想不起来。

他用胳膊肘捅了捅身边的人，听到熟悉的呻吟声，不由得心下一惊，除了鸣人再也没有第二个人在睡梦中还能发出那样烦人的声音。佐助猛地坐起身，这举动无疑加剧了头痛。他用力推了鸣人一把，鸣人从床沿掉了下去：这是鸣人的床。他怎么跑到鸣人这里来了？！检查了一下自己的衣服，发现都还好好地穿在身上，他这才松了口气。怪不得他醒来的时候感觉和火炉一样。

鸣人呻吟着坐起身，抓着头发，那发型更像鸟窝了。

“几点了？”他咕哝。

佐助迅速挪到床边，留意到鸣人穿着T恤和短裤。谢天谢地。

“对这种事来说早过头了。”佐助说着，站起身准备离开，腿却被鸣人抓住了。

“你去哪？”

“回家。”

“我照顾了你一晚上，你就这么走了？”

“那你想怎样？摸头表扬？”

“至少给我做顿早饭表示一下吧。”

“你不怕早饭里都是呕吐物的话，那随便你……”

他想迈步离开，鸣人却抓着他不放：“再多呆一下下，我给你弄点吃的总行了吧。”

鸣人几乎是在恳求了，佐助有些难以置信。

“我不饿。”

“我可以泡点茶。”

佐助摇头。他现在需要的是回家，把这阵宿醉感睡过去。

“我得走了。”说着，他甩脱了鸣人抓住他的手。

* * *

那天之后鸣人没有再收到佐助的消息，他不知道佐助喝醉之后跑到他这里来意味着什么……佐助一定想了很多关于他的事情，还谈到了那个吻……他一直不爽佐助总是一副喜怒不形于色的样子，可是那天晚上佐助表现出来的情绪，让鸣人开始思考……如果佐助喝醉了会跑来找他……这意味着什么？

终于，鸣人鼓起勇气跑去佐助那，想和他谈谈，敲门却没人应。他透过窗户看了看，发现房子里空了，不仅佐助不在，他的东西也都不见了。鸣人立刻担心起来，佐助可能就这样不告而别，但如果他还来得及在佐助没走远之前拦住他……

他冲去火影办公室，从窗户跳了进去，在桌前一个急刹车，手往桌上一拍。卡卡西还是坐在那里一副老神在在的样子。

“佐助走了吗？”鸣人问道。卡卡西没有立即回答，鸣人固执地往前探身凑近他，“别这样，卡卡西老师！就算他要你什么都别说，你也知道那是胡说八道啊！”

卡卡西的眼睛愉快地眯了起来，他在微笑。

鸣人正准备吼出下一句，却听到身后有人清了清喉咙。他缓缓转身，发现佐助就站在他身后，顿时傻住了。佐助应该全程站在那儿，鸣人却没有注意到。

“混蛋。”鸣人的语气与其说是恼怒，不如说是恼羞成怒。

佐助不胜其烦地看了鸣人一眼，走近桌子，接过卡卡西手中的钥匙。

“你自己找得到地方吗？”佐助点头，礼貌地欠了欠身。鸣人做了个鬼脸。

佐助一言不发，转身就要走，鸣人立即叫住他：“喂，你去哪？”佐助脚步顿了顿。

“这次管好你自己吧，鸣人。”他只丢下这句话就走了。

被留下的鸣人生着闷气，卡卡西咳了两声提醒自己的存在感。

“所以说，”他说，“刚刚那出是在干嘛？”

“我发现他房子空了，还以为他走了。”

“嘛……我还以为你要朝我发飙。”

卡卡西还是一副笑眯眯的表情。鸣人不想再傻站在那里被取笑了，正打算从哪条路进来就从哪条路出去，跳到窗台上时还是停住了。

“答应我一件事，他走的时候你要告诉我。”

卡卡西叹气。“有意义吗？”他说，“你又不能把他绑回来，他是自由人。”

“我只是想知道一下……”

“……好吧。”

* * *

新屋子有原本公寓的十倍大，虽然远不及宇智波族地的旧宅那般轩敞，但于佐助而言已经足够了。屋子坐落在村边，也算是与世隔绝，后院宽阔，高高的围栏遮住窥视的目光。屋子只有一层，房间之间用移门隔开，厨房则是现代式的。

屋子里看起来空空荡荡的，地板上落满灰尘，角落遍布蜘蛛网，似乎很长时间没住人了。佐助才打扫出一个房间就决定剩下的等以后再说……也许等到他再次回来的那天。

* * *

这次，鸣人没再费力去找佐助搬家之后的住处。

“等他来找我，”他想着，“他如果真的在乎，一定会来的。”

三天后他才知道，佐助已经离开了。


	3. 猛禽

三年转瞬即逝。鹿丸和手鞠的恋爱关系走上正轨，佐井和井野也是。鸣人依然不明白佐井为什么会跟井野在一起，至于井野，她对佐井的兴趣可能源于他和佐助的相似之处。但是，看到他们卿卿我我的场景还是很奇怪……不知道为什么，鸣人一度以为佐井是同性恋，也许是因为他总是唧唧来唧唧去的……不过不论是佐井还是井野看起来都很幸福的样子。

樱则醉心于工作，每当有人提到恋爱对象的事，她就会说现在她需要专注工作，友人们纷纷猜测佐助拒绝了她，但她从来没有正面回应过。

鸣人在佐助刚离开的头几个星期有些不在状态，后来慢慢调整过来，开始埋头钻研火影事务。卡卡西乐见其成，这至少让他没空再胡思乱想。他终于开始显得像个合格的火影继任者了。

* * *

鸣人本来已经学会尽量不去想佐助的事，可是三年之期将至，他日渐焦虑起来。他努力想从卡卡西口中问出些什么，但当卡卡西说他不知道佐助在哪时，他显然是真的不知道。

某天，鸣人如往常一样走进火影办公室时，发现一只鹰飞了进来。现在大部分木叶忍者开始用其他方式传递信息，所以这只鹰的到来有些不同寻常，比如某些已经离开木叶一段时间的人。

卡卡西立刻要他解散。“正事。”他说。

“我可以留下来帮忙啊。”鸣人说。

卡卡西还是把他赶了出去。

鸣人在火影塔外走来走去，他不喜欢这种被蒙在鼓里的感觉。那是佐助吗？他为什么要送消息来？他本来应该已经回到木叶了才对。发生什么事了吗？

鸣人平时并不会为佐助担心，尤其在现在这种和平时期，但这次他总有种糟糕的预感。可他现在什么都做不了，只能想办法让卡卡西松口。他总能找到办法的。

* * *

那天晚上，樱去一乐拉面时发现鸣人正心事重重地在碗里搅来搅去，她在他身边坐下，自己也点了一碗拉面。

“怎么了？”她问。

“没什么……”鸣人叹气，“今天卡卡西老师收到了一条消息，是用鹰送来的。”

他感觉到樱的紧绷，知道她想的和他一样，但她什么都没说。点的拉面送到了，她慢慢地吃着。

“肯定是他，”鸣人说，“他本来应该已经回来了才对。一定是出了什么事！”

樱搅拌着碗里的汤。“我相信他肯定没事，”她说，“他总是很小心，他那么厉害，一般的忍者根本不是他的对手。何况现在已经是和平时期了，不会有人故意要找他麻烦，他又没接任务。”

“我知道，但还是有点奇怪。”

“他可能只是送消息来说他会晚到，别想太多。”樱的语气暗示着这个话题该结束了。鸣人发觉她依然对佐助耿耿于怀，尽量不去提他，而在无法避免的时候，她会很快转移话题。

“你说的有道理。”鸣人说。

他不想再继续喝汤了，叹气道：“我要回去了，再继续帮卡卡西老师整理文件我就要吐了。”

樱微笑起来：“他还是让你干那些脏活？”

“没错，我甚至觉得他只是不知道该叫我做什么。”

“恐怕当火影最主要就是那些文书工作，有趣的事情都交给别人去做了。”

鸣人叹了口气：“是这样……那，回见。”

“回见。”

* * *

第二天早上，鸣人早早来到火影办公室，正好遇见门外的鹿丸。

“怎么了？”鸣人问，“有任务？”

“嗯，你也是？”

“没有……我只是例行报到。”

“嗯？那就奇怪了……”鹿丸若有所思。

“为什么？”

“因为刚刚火影大人提到要叫你过来。”

鸣人精神一振，这回总算没有把他排除在外。

他和鹿丸一起走进办公室，卡卡西停留在他身上的目光可能稍微久了那么一点点，他对鸣人的到来有点惊讶。

“鹿丸，”卡卡西说，“昨天你已经大概知道了任务内容，可以请你先出去一下吗，我想和鸣人单独谈谈。”

“是。”

卡卡西等门完全关上才转向鸣人。

“我有叫你进来吗？”

“……没……”

“所以你进来是为了？”

“我只是到早了点，正好遇见鹿丸在外面，他说你打算叫我来执行这次任务。”

“我是有这个打算没错……但是……”他用那只露出来的眼睛严肃地望着鸣人，“在我允许你接这个任务之前，你要先向我保证不会莽撞行事。”

“我保证！卡卡西老师，我早就不是十六岁的那个我了，但你不给我机会的话，我要怎么证明呢。”

“和平时期没多少任务能交给你。”

卡卡西看起来依然犹疑。

“你已经猜到这次任务和佐助有关了吧。”

鸣人的心脏剧烈跳动，他猜的果然没错。

“对。”他说。

“那你应该要知道的是，如果你执行任务失败，他性命堪忧。”

鸣人苍白了脸：“他怎么了？！”

卡卡西坐在椅子上向前倾身，在桌上交叠双手。

“我收到的消息是一周前送出的，佐助报告说他在回木叶的路上和霜之国起了一点冲突，而他们还把佐助当成叛忍，自作主张地把他关了起来。”

“什么？！他们怎么能这么做？也不知会我们？如果佐助没来得及送出消息呢，不就没人知道他去哪里了？”

“没错。”

“可恶！”

“我们不能轻举妄动，也不可能为一个立场不明的前叛忍轻易发动战争，但他们也同样不敢随意抵赖，危及两国之间的交情。佐助已经获得赦免，任何人都无权囚禁他，他们清楚这一点。所以我打算立刻派代表团去和他们谈谈。”

“派谁？”

“你，鹿丸，还有小樱。我任命你为队长，但鹿丸告诉你该停手的时候，我希望你能听进去他的建议，他比你更了解外交事务上的微妙之处。”

鸣人毫不犹豫地点头：“只要能让我执行这个任务，你要我怎样我都答应。”

卡卡西叹气：“鸣人，我相信你，但还是要请你控制好自己的脾气，佐助的安危掌握在你的手中，希望他的份量足够让你慎重行事。”

* * *

他们去霜隐的路上樱都异常沉默，只在问到她的时候才有所回应，说的话还尽可能简短。鸣人猜到她是在担心佐助，试图安慰她，她却极力否认，如果不是看到她眼角还含着泪，鸣人也许真的会相信。

“我想不通为什么他会让自己被抓起来，”他们露宿的第一天夜里，鸣人说道，“要摆脱他们不是很简单的事情吗。”

“他如果反抗，可能会造成两国之间的嫌隙，”鹿丸说，“他被赦免时承诺过会忠于木叶，他知道如果轻率行事木叶并不会站在他那边，他可能会再度成为叛忍。也许那就是霜隐的意图，逼他成为叛忍然后光明正大地除掉他。”

“关他们什么事？！”

“很多国家觉得木叶对他的赦免太过仁慈了，毕竟他协助过‘晓’，还袭击了五影大会……总有一些人无法释怀，但只有小国家敢有所行动，因为他们并非忍界联盟的一员。”

鸣人叹气道：“他们会伤害他吗？”

“我也不知道……他们把他当成囚犯，还是罪大恶极的那种，想必不会有多宽大为怀。但如果他们敢伤害他，被我们知道了，他们就要承担伤害一名木叶忍者的责任，我想他们不会冒这个险。”

樱麻利地往篝火里添了根柴。

“就聊到这里吧，该休息了，”她说，”我负责第一班守夜。”

* * *

他们在中午时分抵达霜隐，却在大门口被拦住了。

“我们是木叶忍者，来带我们的人离开。”

“这里怎么会有木叶忍者？”守卫发问，“镇上的人来来去去我都很清楚，战争结束后我就再没见过你们的人了。”

“你们囚禁了宇智波佐助，”鸣人冷冷地说，向守卫出示改了火影印章的文件，“让我们进去。”

守卫在仔细检查盖章之后，才开门放行。

他们往警务署走，在门口却再度被拦住。

“忍者跑到我们这里来做什么？”另一个男人质问道。

“来把我们的人带走。”鸣人几乎是咬着牙忍耐怒气，为什么每走一步都会遇到阻碍？

“我们这里没有什么忍者。”守卫说道。

鸣人又向他们出示了文件：“不让我进去的话，你们要给木叶一个解释。”

守卫有些犹豫，但还是让路打开了门。鸣人去见警务署的负责人，樱和鹿丸则在外头等。

“我们没有你要的人。”在鸣人说明来意后，那人回答。

“那就让我把这里找一遍。”

“请便。”

鸣人沿着走廊被引到监牢里，他一间间看过，佐助并不在这里。

“这就是你们用来关押犯人的地方，没别的了？”

“只有这里。”

发现鸣人独自出来，樱和鹿丸都一脸警觉。鸣人摇了摇头。

“他不在这。”

樱和鹿丸交换眼神。

“也就是说……他们把他关在了别的什么地方。”樱说。

“可他们为什么要瞒着我们？”鸣人发问。

鹿丸看起来若有所思：“也许这些人确实不知道。”

他在镇上的小广场张望了一下，找到一个守卫，问道：“这附近有监狱吗？”

“只有冰之山的城堡里有一座，但已经废弃了。”

三人交换着目光。

“大名现在在哪里？”鸣人问道。

守卫看上去不太愿意回答，但被三个忍者气势所迫，他还是改了主意。

“他住在瑰山的行宫。”守卫指了指方向，远远可以看到山顶有一片建筑。

“我们就去那里。”

* * *

大名的护卫似乎已经知道了他们会来，直接把他们引进会客厅。大名坐在厅首那张豪华的凳子上，微低着头，似乎在冥想。

三位木叶忍者都行了礼，而大名在他们有机会说话之前开口了。

“木叶忍者，”他说，“我猜你们是来找你们的那个叛徒。”

鸣人的怒火濒临爆发，但他想起卡卡西说的话，只能忍住，紧闭嘴巴。他隐晦地示意鹿丸上前说话。

“我们有证据表明霜之国囚禁了一名木叶村民。”

大名哼了一声：“你说村民？那他怎么不在自己的村里？”

“他有权在各国之间自由行动，和其他所有人一样。囚禁他是违反规定的。”

“……好吧，我并不希望自己变成火之国的问责对象，但木叶赦免这人就是个错误。”

他们进来了这么长时间，大名终于第一次抬头看他们。

“我还以为第四次忍界大战足够让你们意识到宇智波一族就是祸害，大战的罪魁祸首不就是你们火之国因为心软放过的某个宇智波吗？”

“大家都以为斑早就死了。”鸣人从牙缝里挤出声音。

鹿丸示意他冷静点，但大名的目光已经转向了他。

“啊……所以你就是那个极力为他开脱的人。”

他要鸣人上前，鸣人走近，表情冷硬。

“被你抓住的人是我的朋友，”他说，“不论他过去做过什么事，犯过什么错，他都已经获得了火之国的官方赦免，你无权在他身上发泄私怨。”

大名叹气：“我向许多大国都送了信，但没人站在我这边。我也说了，并不想成为火之国的问责对象。但我还是希望你们能再三考虑。战争令许多国家感到恐惧，虽然现在五大国联合起来，共同维护当下的和平，但潜在的危机依然不能忽视。正如留下宇智波末裔在我们之中行走自如，仿佛他不存在任何威胁，但我们其实都知道他是条被逼到角落的蛇，他的忠诚不过如此，而你们留下的是一颗不定时炸弹。”

“我可以用性命为他担保。”鸣人眼也不眨地对上年长大名分外固执的目光，“你信不信我无所谓，但对一个对战争的胜利至关重要的国家， 你至少得给些起码的尊重。”

他们互不相让地对视了许久，终于有人清了清嗓子。

“大名大人，”鹿丸说，“容我提醒，宇智波佐助如果有这个意愿，他可以轻易毁灭你的整个城镇甚至是国家，可他没有这么做，而是任你们关押起来，即使他联络木叶的手段非常有限，这还不足以作为证明吗？”

鸣人对鹿丸的发声非常感激，他知道鹿丸对佐助其实并没什么好感。

大名终于结束了他们的对视，挥手示意他的手下过来。

“带他们去见那个叛徒，对这件事我没什么好说的了。”

两个护卫出列，带他们三人离开大名的府邸，穿过城镇，直往另一座山上的城堡而去。

“监狱已经废弃了个鬼。”鸣人咕哝道。

樱要他别说了：“态度好一点，至少等我们找到他再说。”

城堡所在的地方冷风簌簌，大门早已磨损，环绕城堡的围墙也开始出现裂缝，显然已经许多年没有使用了。两扇巨大的铁门打开时发出吱呀声。走道里一片漆黑，覆盖着石头碎裂风化而成的灰尘。

“你们在这里等，”鸣人告诉另外两人，“注意警戒。”

守卫点燃火把，带他走进城堡深处，他们越往里走，空气就越发寒冷，霉味也越来越重。他们经过一排排牢房，只能听到不停滴落的水声，所有的牢房都是空的。

“你们为什么要把他关那么里面？”鸣人问。

“如果他选择反抗，我们不想伤及无辜。”

守卫在一条岔路前停住脚步。

“我就不再往里走了。”他把火把和钥匙递给鸣人。

鸣人从他手中夺过火把和钥匙。“你们都不敢进去，怎么知道他还活着？！”

“有人每天去看他，一个忍者，其他人都不允许接近他。”

鸣人不知道这个消息让他冷静下来还是更加不安了。

他疾步走过通道时，守卫喊道：“右边的最后一间。”

就好像他需要指路一样，只要找到唯一有人的那间就可以了。到达通道尽头时，他举高火把，在右边牢房里狭窄的木床上，果然看到黑漆漆的一团。

他打开门锁，把火把放在墙壁的铁架上，迅速跑到小床边，揭开那层已经褪色的黑色布料，露出底下佐助那张苍白但毫无损伤的脸。

他如释重负，几乎忍不住要大叫了。

“佐助。”他放轻声音，双手摸索着盖住佐助那张材质粗糙的毯子，几乎无法确认他的存在。

“三年实在太久了。”他低声说。他想触摸佐助的皮肤，感受到他的的确确还活着，但他心情太过激荡，以至于不知所措，只能努力控制自己的情绪。

佐助一动不动，也没有睁开眼睛。

鸣人寻找着他的脉搏，微弱而平稳，他只是睡着了。鸣人握住佐助的肩膀，扶着他坐起来，然后才发觉佐助身上拴着锁链，随着佐助的动作发出碰撞声。

鸣人把毯子完全掀开，然后拉开佐助的斗篷，那锁链扣在他的上臂处……上面刻着汉字。鸣人用指尖抚摸着那些文字，感觉到某种轻微的吸力。

“那是……查克拉吸收装置……”佐助低声说。

鸣人抬眼望向佐助，他从睫毛底下看着他，几乎无法睁开眼睛。

他抬手开始积聚螺旋丸。

“笨蛋，”佐助说，“没用的。”

对哦……查克拉吸收装置……可恶。

不过那也就是说……鸣人确认佐助可以自己坐着以后，跪在地上，开始凝神收集自然能量。一进入仙人模式，他立刻抓住锁链，用上全部力量扯开。锁链仿佛变成了玻璃做的，被轻易扯碎成无数碎片跌落在地面。

然而，佐助上臂那圈扣环依然闪烁着微弱的光。

“那些字……”佐助说，“你得先……破坏……那些字……”

“可是……我要是……”

……他要是破坏掉那些字没可能不伤到佐助。

突然间，他们听到隐约的人声顺着走道传来。某人激动的声音。随即响起跑向他们的脚步声……鸣人挡在佐助身前，不知道来者何人。他并不怕这里的守卫，他们并非忍者……但如果他们能过小樱和鹿丸那关……

他惊讶地发现来的人是樱，紧跟着她的是一个戴着面具的人。

“鸣人，她根本不听劝，”樱说，“她说有重要的事情一定要告诉你，她太固执了，我没办法，只能放她进来。”

戴着面具的女人上前一步，她的面具是深蓝色的，绘着黄色的花纹，是一只猛禽的样子，从面具眼孔之后射向他的那双眼睛锐利如鹰。

她一言不发地擦过鸣人，在佐助身边跪下，轻声念着什么，结了一串手印。扣住佐助上臂的锁环不再发光，随着一声轻响弹开了，叮叮当当地落在地上。

女人站起来，朝鸣人和樱欠了欠身。

“我的任务到此为止，告辞。”

樱依然挡在门口。

“你是谁？”她问，“对他做了什么？”

女人又欠了欠身：“我是受霜之国大名雇佣的忍者，接到的命令是确保这名叛忍无法离开这间牢房，直到有进一步的命令。至于我是谁……”她眼也不眨地对上樱冷硬的目光，“恕我不能透露。”

樱张了张嘴，却没能说出话来。她又抿紧了嘴唇，瞪视更为愠怒了。

“他不是什么叛忍，”她怒道，“他是我的同伴，也是……我的朋友。”

女人的目光有片刻柔软，声音却依然锐利。

“我只是奉命行事，无关私人感情。不过……”她垂下目光，手握成拳，“我可以感同身受，因为某种程度上我也算是叛忍。”

她朝樱走近一步，樱不情不愿地让开。

“我可以向你保证，我已经尽可能地善待他了。只需要足够的食物和充分的休息，他就能恢复。”

她擦过樱，就这样消失了，只留下披风微微作响的声音。

* * *

佐助醒来时有些眩晕，自从鸣人和樱在地牢里找到他以来，他时睡时醒，忽热忽冷，上一秒还在发抖，下一秒就开始出汗。他记得一双坚定而温暖的手用凉爽的湿布擦过他的皮肤，另一双更温柔纤细的手让他喝下某种苦涩的液体。

他在识海里载沉载浮时偶尔能听到他们的细语声，鸣人声音沉稳，而樱声音清脆。

他隐约想起房里有一个火炉，能听到火星爆裂轻微的噼啪声。他努力睁开眼睛，甚至这么一个微小的动作都极为费力。床边有扇窗，窗帘是拉开的，外面一片漆黑，他能看见一弯银月，似乎还有个人坐在外面的屋檐上。

他想起身，然而每一块肌肉都在疼痛。有人急忙赶到他床边。

“你应该继续休息。”樱拂开他脸上的头发。

“来。”

她要他喝下某种液体，他不想喝，这东西想必会让他睡过去。

“拜托，”被他拒绝后樱恳求道，“这个能帮助你入睡，你需要睡眠，才过了不到一天，你还很虚弱，动都动不了。”

佐助只好接受，把药喝了下去。药立刻起效了，意识被云雾遮蔽，他陷入无梦的睡眠中。

* * *

过了许久，佐助才渐渐苏醒，耳边的声音被拼凑成有意义的对话。他在半睡半醒的边缘昏昏沉沉，同伴嗡嗡的对话声让他维持着意识。

“他怎么样？”鸣人的声音。

“好些了。”

“都已经超过一天了，他还没醒。”

“他中途醒了一小会儿，”樱说，“但我让他喝了点药让他又睡过去了，他动都动不了，应该多睡一会儿。”

鸣人的叹气声：“你估计还有多久我们才能回木叶？”

“再过几天吧……也可能是十几天。鸣人，你可以先回木叶，不需要两个人一起照顾他。”

“我留在这，不然你太辛苦了。”

“我没事。”

“没关系，我留下来。”

樱的叹气声：“好吧。”

“去吃点东西，休息一下，你在这里坐了差不多一整天了。”

樱站起来的窸窣声。“替我好好照顾他？”

“当然。”

樱离开时响起关门声，随即一片沉寂。当佐助即将进入睡眠中时，他感觉到床沉了沉，然后是鸣人的躯体，就在他身边辐射出温度。他想睁开眼睛，却怎么都没法睁开，他拼命想保持清醒，却无济于事。

就在他即将入睡时，他感觉到手指极其轻柔地触碰到自己的手，盖住他的手背。鸣人轻声哼着歌，但根本听不出他在唱什么，因为走调太严重了。

“还好他平时不怎么唱歌。”这是佐助在睡着以前的最后一个念头。

* * *

脑袋被什么东西打中，鸣人猛地惊醒。

“痛！”他一边嗷嗷叫一边揉着后脑勺，“干嘛啊小樱！”

“嘘，小点声！”樱嘶声道，“你不是该照顾佐助吗，怎么睡着了！”

樱站在门口，双手叉腰，眼睛里几乎要喷出火来，这副架势成功地威吓到了鸣人。

他坐起身来，揉着头上的包：“就算没有在他睡觉的时候一直盯着他，他也不会死掉的。像你之前那样，其实有点吓人的说。”

樱抱起胳膊。

“我突然想起来，”鸣人赶紧从佐助身边爬起来，双人床上有足够的位置，他本来躺得很舒服来着，“我还……有件事要做，拜！”

在樱朝他的脑袋丢更多东西之前，他赶紧从窗户溜掉，回到屋檐上他常在的位置。

在他们成功营救佐助后，鹿丸即刻启程去向火影报告，只有他和樱留下来看顾佐助。鸣人和樱本来觉得只需要送信回去就行，没必要这么急，但鹿丸坚持要亲自跑这一趟。

“毕竟我们都不知道佐助恢复要等多长时间，留下一两个人就够了。”

后来樱推测，鹿丸也许是觉得和他们一起行动有点尴尬。

“你看，他不太会应付佐助，而我们三个人之间的关系又总有点微妙。”

她没再多说，不过鸣人已经懂了。的确微妙。他早就分不太清谁才算是谁和谁之间的插足者，甚至不知道喜欢这种感情在他们之间到底还存不存在。不过至少小樱似乎还对佐助念念不忘……

鸣人叹了口气，他的呼吸在寒凉的空气里凝成雾气。已经很晚了，天色昏沉，细小的雪花开始飘落，他不禁有些感伤。他很清楚原因：第一次和雏田约会时就在下雪。他裹紧披风，试图去想些积极向上的事，但无论怎么努力，分手时雏田的表情依然挥之不去。

即便他们的第一次是场灾难，雏田依然不愿放弃。“没关系，”她说，“只要你还爱我就够了。”

但问题不在这。他爱她，也爱所有的朋友，这不足以构成和她在一起的理由。如果只是这么片面的爱，又有什么意义呢？与她分手是他做过最痛苦的决定，给双方带来同样的伤害，但继续下去只会让伤害更深。他每天都这么告诉自己，伤口也开始一点点修复。

鸣人从沉思中回过神来时，发现街道对面的屋顶上有一个人影，在他注意到的瞬间一闪而逝。他立刻追了上去。他的速度更快，没花多少功夫就追上了那个人，但难的是要抓住他。当鸣人伸出手去时，那人就像瞬间移动般消失了，转眼又在鸣人头顶出现，朝他扫出一脚，把他从屋顶逼了下去。他跳到相邻房屋的墙面上，脚下一弹又跃至屋顶。那人静静地站在原地不动等待着他，然后掀开兜帽，露出一张猛禽面具。

“是你！”鸣人叫道。

“不错。”女人回答。

“你想干什么？为什么要监视我们？！”

她耸耸肩：“我只是想确保他安然无恙，毕竟我看顾过他一段时间，得确认你们可不可靠。”

“开什么玩笑，你几乎害死他！”

她仿佛投降般举起双手：“我只是执行命令而已。我想确认的还有一件事，”她说，“我猜你就是鸣人？”

“你怎么会知道我的名字？”

“宇智波叫过你的名字，很多次。我想你应该是和他关系亲密的人。”

“我是他的朋友。”

她歪了歪头：“真的？”

鸣人脸红了：“不然呢？”

“……按理说这不关我的事……你看起来像个老实人，也没必要故意骗我。”

鸣人眯起眼睛：“什么意思？”

她耸了耸肩，后退了几步。”我不知道该不该说……每次我去看他的时候，他都会告诉我，万一他死了，我就要去找到你，告诉你一件重要的事。”

“什么事？”

“他想要我告诉你，他爱你。”

鸣人怔住了。

“现在他还活着，”女人说，“但我觉得你应该知道这件事。”

随即她转过身去，消失在无边无际的黑夜之中。鸣人呆了好几秒，才从这阵突如其来的精神冲击中反应过来，此时女人的踪影已经无处可寻。她甚至没有在雪痕覆盖的屋顶留下任何足迹，就这样凭空消失了，如同烟雾散去。

鸣人落在镇里最高的屋顶上，远远望去，新雪覆盖着屋檐，街上处处灯火，窗户被温暖点亮。万籁俱寂，只有雪花纷纷扬扬地从黢黑的天空落下。


	4. 无论疾病或……

佐助的意识飘回来时，听到压低的交谈声。

“我保证不会睡着的啦。”鸣人在哼哼唧唧。

“嘘！”樱说。

“求求你？你该休息了，”鸣人没有退让，“自从接到任务你就没好好睡过。我来照顾他，你放心休息吧。”

有片刻的安静。

“不许睡着了。”樱最后警告他。

“不会了！我保证！”

“你最好说的是真话。”

“我什么时候骗过你？”

“好吧，我努把力去睡一下，如果发生什么事一定要叫醒我。”

“一定一定。”

门关上了，有轻微的走动声。佐助努力想睁开眼，可那股昏昏欲睡的感觉太过强烈，他又盹了一会儿，再次醒来时房里一片寂静。他试着挪动脑袋，这次总算做到了。他睁开眼，发现鸣人就躺在他边上睡着了，还微微打着鼾。他的脸离佐助很近，近到可以感觉到拂在脸上的呼吸。

如果他的胳膊还有力气，一定会把鸣人推开，但他所面对的现实是连挪动一下的力气都有限。他保持那个姿势躺了一会儿，尝试性地一点点让手脚动弹起来。麻木的四肢感觉沉重非常，但只要他还能动，那就是好事。

有一部分残留的昏沉感觉似乎来源于安眠药，过了一阵子，他差不多恢复了一些力气挪动身体。他试着坐起来，但那股力气就到此为止了，只能往后靠住枕头。他向依然熟睡的鸣人侧过身去。这是一张双人床，有足够的空间容纳他两个，虽然佐助差不多算是躺在床的中间，鸣人也不需要躺那么近。

佐助虚弱地推了鸣人一下，想把他弄醒，鸣人只是打开他的手，在睡梦中嘟囔了一句什么，然后突然张开胳膊环住了他。佐助在他的拥抱里挣扎，然而无济于事。此时此刻鸣人的嘴唇距离他的脖颈不过寸许，呼吸吹上佐助的皮肤。佐助扭过身，抽出手放在鸣人脸上，用掌根在鸣人的右眼窝按了一下。

鸣人猛然惊醒，抓住佐助的手，一脸警觉地翻身按住了他。下一秒鸣人意识到并没有发生什么危险的事，他立即放开佐助，向后退去。

他抓了抓头发：“抱歉。”

佐助往后靠在枕头上，即便只是弄醒鸣人这么简单的动作，已经让他气喘吁吁，汗流浃背。

“你为什么会在我床上？”他问道。

“那个……我们只有两间房的说，”鸣人回答，“小樱又不肯在这里睡，我只能赶她去隔壁房间。”

……什么鬼。

“你感觉怎么样？”鸣人问，“有什么我可以做的吗？痛不痛？要不我去叫小樱过来？”

“不用。”佐助说。

鸣人看起来一脸将信将疑。

“你要是饿了的话，我可以给你弄些吃的……”

佐助迟疑了一下，食物应该没问题……他点了点头。

鸣人立刻爬起来穿鞋子。

“我马上回来。”他说。

十分钟后，他端了一碗汤回来。他把佐助右臂的输液管拔掉了，那是一小包透明的液体，就挂在床头。

佐助看着鸣人，试图用眼神表示疑问，鸣人没有让他失望。

“是小樱从这附近的医院弄到的，”他说，“你脱水很严重……”他的声音渐小，留神把汤碗在床边的桌上放好，拉过另一个枕头垫在佐助背后帮他坐起来。

鸣人坐近了些，在佐助吃东西的过程中一直端着碗。佐助终于吃完，感觉像跑完一场马拉松。

“你看起来不太好。”鸣人说。

佐助感觉也不太好，只是坐着他就已经呼吸急促，还开始有些恶心犯晕。

“我得躺一会。”他说。鸣人拿走了枕头，帮他在床上平躺下来。

“你全身都是汗，”佐助听到他喃喃，“我去叫小樱。”

保持清醒变得愈发困难，鸣人的声音仿佛来自隧道的另一头。

“我马上回来。”

佐助听到门关上的声音，随即陷入令人窒息的黑暗螺旋里。

* * *

“他醒了？”樱的声音几乎是慌张了，“你怎么不叫我？”

“我不想吵醒你。”

樱已经朝门口冲了出去，鸣人跟着她回到佐助的房间。

“天啊，他烧得厉害。”樱摸了摸佐助的额头，“他刚刚还是清醒的？”

“对，就在五分钟前，他还和我说话，看起来好好的。”

“你应该立刻叫我的，”樱低声说。她检查了一下佐助的衣服，得出和鸣人相同的结论，“他全身都汗湿了。”

她起身往门口走去。

“在这等我一下，”她告诉鸣人，“我去弄冷水和毛巾过来。”

鸣人在佐助床边坐下，用被角擦了擦他的额头。不过几分钟前他还醒着，现在却失去了意识，全身散发着高热，呼吸沉重，眼珠在眼皮底下动来动去，仿佛正在做什么不好的梦。

樱拿着一盆水和毛巾回来了，她把水盆放在地上，沾湿毛巾，敷在佐助额头上。

“你不该由着他任性的。”她说。

“对不起……”鸣人十分内疚，他本来应该按樱说的做：如果佐助醒了，给他喝安眠药让他继续睡。可是刚刚他……看起来恢复了的样子。

“因为查克拉几乎耗尽，他的身体没有运转的能量，”樱说，“免疫系统也变得很脆弱，所以他才会这么虚弱。我们现在能做的只有尽力照顾他，直到他的身体恢复过来。”

“对不起。”鸣人又道了一次歉。

“没关系，鸣人，他会好起来的。”

鸣人望着她，她的眼神里没有责备，只是疲惫。

“不是你的错，”她说，“反正这种事迟早会发生的。”

她站起来，把被子拉开，露出佐助的上半身，他穿的黑色衬衣因为汗水紧贴着皮肤。

“得给他换身衣服，”她说，“你有多余的吗？”

鸣人从他的行李里翻出一件上衣，几条裤子，那是他仅有的换洗衣物。可当他想把衣裤交给樱的时候，她后退了一步。

“我做不来。”她脸色看起来有些发白。

“什么？可是……”

“你们俩都是男生，反正你以前也都看过吧。”

鸣人张大嘴巴。

“可你才是护士！你不该对这种事有经验吗！”

樱的脸色一阵红一阵白，她把头发别向耳后。

“还是你来吧，鸣人。”她用上了恳求的语气，可恶，她知道他的软肋在哪，“你想想要是佐助……知道有女生脱了他的衣服，会是什么反应？”

“不管是谁脱了他的衣服都很不妙好吗。”

“最好还是你来。”

“但是小樱……”

“你为什么会这么为难？”

“你又为什么会这么为难？”

“因为……因为我喜欢他，行了吧？”樱抱起手臂，“这会变得很……尴尬。”

鸣人差点脱口而出“我也是”，好在他及时控制住了自己。

他意识到这回是他输了。

“好吧，”他说，“我来就我来。”

樱松了一口气。“拜托你了，”她微笑着说，“我再去配点药。需要帮忙就叫我，好吗？”

樱要离开时鸣人叫住了她。

“万一我又有哪里做错了呢？”

“这么简单的事你不会出错的，”樱说，“不过一旦情况恶化，一定要立刻告诉我。还有记得把输液管帮他插回去。”

“糟了。”鸣人喃喃，他完全忘了输液这回事。

樱离开后，鸣人开始嘀嘀咕咕：“一开始她不愿意离开，现在她又急着跑掉。真棒。”

他在佐助身边坐下。在佐助睡着时脱他衣服，怎么想怎么不对劲，但他没有别的选择。他把衬衣拉过佐助头顶，努力不去看佐助汗湿的胸膛。天啊他乳头是硬的……这种情况下正常吗？也太让人分心了吧……

鸣人把毛巾沾了冷水，给佐助擦身，隔着毛巾都能感觉到身体的热度，不小心碰到肌肤更是触手滚烫。擦完上身后，鸣人又用沾湿的毛巾轻擦佐助的额头和鬓角。

“好，”他给自己打气，“接下来是裤子。”

没问题，他可以的，就和澡堂里其他男生一起脱衣服泡澡一样。只不过在澡堂里从来没有像现在这样靠佐助这么近……而且不是给自己脱，而是帮别人脱……他在骗谁呢，一点都不一样，完全是两码事。

终于他想出一个办法，看不到的事情等于没发生过。于是他把被子拉高到佐助下巴，伸手进去摸索着裤扣。手指碰到佐助的皮肤时，他为突如其来的触感吓了一跳，这感觉过分亲密了。他摸到了裤腰，解开扣子，拉下拉链。现在他的手处境相当微妙，他开始后悔盖上被子这个决定了，因为他没法知道自己的手距离佐助的阴茎有多近。

他抓住裤腰把外裤连着内裤一起拽了下来，就像撕开创可贴一样干脆利落。然后最困难的部分来了：给佐助穿衣服。

鸣人拿过他为佐助准备的裤子，将被子掀开到差不多膝盖那个位置，把裤子从脚底开始往上套。扯高到膝盖处时他又纠结起来，该怎么把裤子拉上去，他想不出一个得体的办法。

佐助突然自己动了。

“鸣人……”他含糊地问，“你在干嘛……？”

鸣人僵住了。“我……呃……我只是……”

佐助发出叹息声，又挪了挪。腿部的动作令被子滑到了大腿上，鸣人几乎要被吓出心脏病。

“好热。”佐助低声说。

鸣人咽了口口水。“我知道，”鸣人说，“我在想办法帮你降温，得给你换身衣服……那个……你别动就行。”

佐助开始发出喘息声，他暂时没再乱动，鸣人担心是因为他又昏过去了。他在被子底下一点点把裤子拉高到佐助大腿，不管怎样，总算是在被子的掩护下把裤子从屁股底下硬扯了上去。

“对不起，佐助，”鸣人咕哝，“你可千万别记得这件事……”

好在裤子很松，一下子就能系好，不然他还要跟佐助作进一步亲密接触，那就更尴尬了。

既然裤子已经搞定，穿上衣就像散步一样轻松。衣服也穿好后，他又把毛巾浸湿，敷在佐助额头上。他留意到床上的输液管，把它插回佐助胳膊上。

几分钟后，樱回来了。

“我带了干净的床单，”她说，“还调配了新药，希望能让他退烧。还有，我们待会要想办法让他吃点东西。”

他们一起把床单换了，樱帮佐助把药服下。

然后只能等待。时间太过漫长，鸣人想用打牌转移注意力，但影分身总是不停作弊。

樱坐在他边上，每隔一会儿就检查一下佐助的体温，把额头上的湿布换掉。没在看护佐助的时候，她快速浏览着医疗卷轴，低声自言自语。

“怎么样？”鸣人问。

“烧就是不退。”樱说，“我带的药材有限，配出来的药可能不够强效……”

“可以去买吗？”

“可以，但我担心他的体温一直降不下去。我出去的时候，你能帮他洗个澡吗？”

“我……啊，什么……洗澡？……”

“这是最好的降温办法。”

“我……呃……”

樱看着他，挑起粉色眉毛等他回答。

“我有别的选择吗？”鸣人问。

“你觉得呢。”

* * *

澡堂在楼下。虽然镇上的设施极其陈旧，但因为佐助的状况刻不容缓，他们并没离开霜隐。

“没想到这里的医院居然还知道什么叫静脉注射。”樱把输液包带回来的时候吐槽道。

鸣人得带佐助下两层楼，虽然佐助两天没吃饭，但他还是很重。澡堂里放着一个老古董木桶，角落里是水泵。没有现成的热水，要先在一个大烧水壶里加热。

樱叮嘱他要注意水温。

“不能让水冷掉，”她说，“保持稍低于体温的热度。”

鸣人不知道稍低于体温是什么热度，他希望自己没搞错，往木桶里装了半桶水，佐助被他安顿在一边的凳子上。

“我花了那么大力气给你穿衣服，结果都白费了。”鸣人低声抱怨。

没别的选择了……唉，除非让佐助穿着衣服洗澡……但洗完之后他又穿什么呢？

鸣人把衣服拉过佐助头顶，接着开始解裤子。往下拽裤腿时，他哪里都看，就是不看佐助，一完事就赶紧围好毛巾。他一手伸到佐助膝弯下，一手托住背，使劲把他抱了起来。

“你怀里并不是没穿衣服的宇智波佐助，”鸣人告诉自己，“而是一坨冷冰冰的……嗯……冰块……丑八怪冰块……好吧这不管用……”

他赶紧把佐助放进水里，这样至少在他给佐助擦身的时候不至于像个色狼……

他拿起一块毛巾，在温热的水里浸湿，擦过佐助灼热的皮肤……澡堂里的照明也太好了点……佐助白皙胸膛的每一寸都在他眼底纤毫毕现……

他用湿布擦过佐助的额头，水顺着脸颊流下。他努力不要乱瞄，但视线完全不受控制。他把佐助放进水里时毛巾滑开了，他可以瞟到在水下佐助的阴茎……前端圆润饱满，没有割过包皮……

老天啊……鸣人强迫自己移开视线。这是不对的……没经过佐助允许他根本不该看到这些。他收敛心神，把湿发从佐助脸上拨开，也许他可以顺便帮佐助洗个头，佐助可能有……天知道多长时间没洗澡了。

他从浴桶边抓起肥皂，在佐助的黑发上打起泡沫，手指在发间久久停留。他告诉自己这是为了洗得干净点，但事实上，他很享受这样触碰佐助，有种单纯的快乐，过去他从来没有机会对他表示亲近，他们之间总是保持着迈不过去的距离。

多可惜啊，鸣人想，他们总是孤独一个人……明明成为了朋友，建立了羁绊……有史以来最强大的羁绊，无论发生什么都无法被斩断。可如果他们相见时不是生离就是死别，这份羁绊又有什么意义呢？

过了一段时间，佐助的体温总算降了下来，他的额头没那么热了，甚至不知道什么时候清醒了。鸣人正在有一搭没一搭地把温冷的水淋上佐助胸口，他意识到佐助醒来的时候差点没被吓死。

“呃……嗨，”鸣人说，“你醒了啊。”

他立刻停止一切身体接触。

“感觉好点了没？”他问。

“……鸣人？”

没有生气？谢天谢地。

“在？”

佐助想要坐直，但是不够力气，鸣人赶紧扶住他，让他靠在浴桶边上。

“还是难受得要死……”佐助低声说。

“哦。”鸣人应了一声，努力忘掉刚刚他算是把佐助摸了一遍这件事。

佐助抬起一只手，似乎是想往鸣人那里伸，鸣人犹犹豫豫地伸手碰了碰他，被佐助抓住了手指。

“刚刚你在做的事情，继续，”他扯着鸣人的手浸入水里，“很舒服……”

鸣人感觉到有一股电流从指尖麻到头皮。他捧起一掊水，淅淅沥沥地洒在佐助胸口。佐助向后仰起头，露出脖子。鸣人捧起更多水，让水顺着佐助的脖子流过胸膛。鸣人的指尖不经意擦过皮肤时，佐助颤抖了一下。

鸣人胆子稍微大了起来。他把水淋在佐助胸口，“不小心”掠过他的乳尖。佐助发出了一声呻吟，鸣人顿时有些措手不及，他意识到自己玩过火了。

“我觉得差不多了。”说着，他抓过一块毛巾给佐助披上。

鸣人只能以公主抱的姿势把佐助从水里弄出来，让他坐在旁边的凳子上，用一块毛巾盖住腿，另一块毛巾帮他擦干头发。

佐助往后靠着墙，因为发烧脸颊泛红。

“谢谢你刚刚，”说着……他露出一个恶质的笑，“伸出援手。”

鸣人听懂了他的意思，又羞又怒地脖子都红了，差点没把毛巾丢佐助脸上。

“我只是为了保证你不死掉。”他一字一顿。

“摸一摸能保证我不死掉？”

佐助的喘息变重了，他为了保持坐姿咬紧牙关。鸣人想起自己的任务是照顾他，而不是跟他斗嘴，赶紧帮佐助躺了下来。

“少逞强了，”鸣人说，“要我再伸一次援手就直说。”

佐助闭上了眼睛，也许是累到没精力再反驳。鸣人从地上捡起衣裤。

“你能自己穿衣服吗？”他问道。

佐助从睫毛底下瞥他，抬起一边眉毛，仿佛在说：“你觉得呢？”鸣人暗骂一句。在佐助不知道的情况下帮他换衣服已经够糟糕的了，而在他完全清醒还大概率会记住的情况下……这要糟糕十倍。

他把上衣拉过佐助头顶，佐助尽可能地配合他。要穿裤子时，鸣人迟疑了。

“别婆婆妈妈的，”佐助咬着牙，“没什么大不了。”

“穿就穿。”鸣人嘟囔，把裤子从佐助脚底往上套，“你可别后悔。”

鸣人没有勇气把毛巾拿开，还是隔着毛巾帮佐助穿裤子。他悄悄看佐助的表情，佐助闭着眼睛。鸣人把手伸进毛巾底下时，感觉左手擦过了什么毛茬茬的地方。他假装无事发生，把裤子拉链拉好。

佐助在鸣人抱他回房间的整个过程中一言不发，在床上躺好之后朝墙壁转过脸去。

过了一小时，樱带着药回来了。

“我需要的一些药材他们也没有，”她一边说着，一边在床边坐下，鸣人站起来为她腾出空间，“但总算是找到些能退烧的。”

她把不同的药粉装在碗里。

“回来的路上我被几个守卫拦住了，”她说，“他们警告我，这里不欢迎我们，如果明早我们还没走的话，他们会把我们轰出去。”

“搞什么……我们不能走，”鸣人说，“佐助病成这样，怎么可能走。”

“我知道，可他们态度非常恶劣。我们可以不理他们，但这间旅馆的人也不怎么友善，今天为了能用上澡堂，我得付两倍的价钱。我担心就算我们不走，他们也会把我们赶走。”

“可恶……”鸣人低声说。

樱开始专心把药混进汤里。

“先看看佐助情况如何吧，”她说，“即使守卫来了，我们也能抵挡一阵子。”

她喂佐助喝了药，又转向鸣人。

“你困吗？”她问，“你可以在这里睡，我会看着他。”她拍了拍佐助身边的床。

鸣人觉得很累，他知道小樱也是一样。但他们俩总有一个人要先睡一会儿，而如果佐助情况没有好转，小樱更了解该如何应对。于是他爬进被子里，一闭眼就睡死过去。


End file.
